Christmas with the McCords
by lil'mousie323
Summary: A look at how the McCord family would celebrate Christmas. From picking out the Christmas tree, to the events of Christmas Day! "The only gift I'll ever need is the joy of family, Oh why? Because thats Christmas to me" - Pentatonix "That's Christmas to Me"
1. Chapter 1

"Okay guys!" Henry said to the kids, "Lets spread out and find our tree."

The tradition was to let the kids find the tree, then he and Elizabeth would agree, or send them back out to find a different one. This year was no different. Just because she was Secretary of State, did not stop them from walking around the Christmas Tree farm to find the perfect one. Carrying the saw in one hand, and holding her hand in the other, they too walked around looking at trees that maybe the kids had missed, or just skipped by. There was something refreshing about the crisp December air and being in the middle of all the trees.

"Mom, Dad! Over here!" called Jason, "What do you think about this one?" Jason asked as he stood touching the tall Frasier Fir.

"Jas, its beautiful! but I'm afraid its just a little short." Liz said to her youngest. Noticing his face drop a little she added, "Why don't we mark it, then if we don't find anything else we will come back to it, Okay?" ruffling up his hair.

"Ok mom, thats a good idea." He said as he put a piece of red string on a branch, marking that it belonged to someone.

Stevie was next to find a tree. Her's a Blue Spruce, and just a bit jaggy really was a lovely looking tree. Upon closer inspection, however, it was discovered that the tree was full of Praying Mantis nests. That immediately vetoed her choice. There was nothing worse than to have a Praying Mantis nest hatch inside the house. They had learned that the hard way!

Laughing at this memory, Stevie added "yeah I guess you're right! That was such a crazy year! I mean, who thought there were that many babies inside one of those things!" It had taken months to get those TINY things out of the house.

Allison was next to find a tree. She had found a beautiful Douglas fir that stood about 6.5 feet tall. It really was the perfect shape and size. The branches were full, the trunk straight, and best of all there were no nests of any kind hanging on the tree.

"Oh Ally! It's beautiful!" Liz gushed over the choice her daughter had made. This tree, for some reason, had taken Liz back to when she was a young teenager.

 _"_ _Mom, Dad! Over here!" Lizzie called out. She had found the most beautiful Douglas fir in the whole Christmas tree farm._

 _"_ _Oh Lizzie, honey, it's perfect!" her mother exclaimed. "You really are getting good at picking out the perfect tree every year"_

 _As her dad cut the tree down, her brother Will stood there holding it, making it easier to get the saw through the trunk._

 _Unknown to all of them, this was the last tree they would ever pick out as a perfect family of four._

"Okay, Jas, how about you drag it out and over to the car." Henry said to his son.

"Ugh! Why do I have to drag it? Ally is the one who picked it, shouldn't she be the one to do the dirty work?" Jason whined at having to do a little bit of physical work.

Henry laughed at his antics. Oh how this boy needed to realize that while his mom and sisters were perfectly capable of dragging the tree out to the car, it was the men who were in charge of the "dirty work" as he described it. Henry watched his family walk back to the car, his three girls following Jas, encouraging him on. He noticed that while Ally and Stevie were picking and taunting Jason, Liz was quiet. She normally would have joined in on the friendly banter along with her children, something they both enjoyed doing. He caught up to them, catching his wife's hand in his.

Feeling his strong hand grip hers, she looked over at him and smiled. She knew he knew she was remembering back to when she was little and picking out trees with her parents and brother.

Henry squeezed her hand in his, giving her reassurance that he knew she was remembering, and that it was okay. He looked over at her noticing as she flashed that smile at him, that she also had tears welling up in her beautiful blue-green eyes.

"Okay guys, lets get this tree on top of the car and secure it with the rope!" Henry called out.

Helping the kids, Liz and Henry hoisted the tree on the top of the Jeep, while the kids took the rope and wrapped it around the trunk a few times then across the top of the tree. Happy with the way the tree was secured they all climbed into the car and headed back to their house in Georgetown.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter is mostly a flashback. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you all for the reviews!**

Setting up the tree in the corner of the living room, Henry followed Liz's directions as to where to place it and how it should be positioned. Once it was in the perfect spot they all decided that now was the best time to decorate it. Sometimes they got the tree, but then had to wait a few days to decorate it, due to someone missing from the group. They all enjoyed decorating the tree together as a family, something Liz and Henry hoped would continue for awhile despite the fact that the kids had growing social lives.

Bringing the decorations up from the basement Henry found the lights and began to work on wrap the tree. This was always his job, as Liz had the job of placing the beaded garland once the lights were secured to the perfect position. Some years they had made popcorn garland that would benefit the birds outside once the tree had been taken down. In years past, when the kids were smaller, they would also make peanut butter covered pine cones rolled in bird seed, the birds thoroughly enjoyed this treat during the snow covered months.

While Liz and Henry were busy with the lights the kids decided to do their part with the tradition of decorating the tree. Before they were able to get the ornaments out, they made the hot chocolate that always was a part of the festivities.

"Thank you guys for getting the Hot Chocolates ready!" Elizabeth exclaimed, taking on from Stevie.

"You're welcome mom" Stevie said as her mother took the mug of hot chocolate from the tray she was holding. She set the tray down on the coffee table so everyone could get their own mug as they wished.

"Okay guys! Time to put the ornaments on the tree" Elizabeth said to the kids. This was their tradition, mom and dad put the lights and garland on, then the kids decorate with ornaments. Each kid had a box with their own ornaments. These boxes were started when the kids were born. Every year they had been given an ornament for Christmas, so that when they were old enough to move out to their own places they would have something to decorate their own trees with. This was a tradition Henry and Elizabeth prided themselves on. When they had gotten married they had literally nothing to decorate their tree with. Starting with getting an ornament each year engraved with their names, they continued once the kids arrived. Elizabeth had a few from when she was little as did Henry, but not nearly enough to fill a tree.

It was always fun watching the kids reminisce about each ornament while hanging them on the tree. Henry sat down on the couch beside his wife and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He knew from the look in her eyes she was having a rough time today, even though she tried to pretend to be fine, for the sake of the kids. Giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, she looked over at him with a slight nod and smile, letting him know she was thankful for him.

Sitting there enjoying the cheerful banter of her own children drew her back to when she was a little girl and her and Will would help their parents decorate the tree.

 _"_ _Lizzie dear would you please help me with these decorations?" her mother asked. "Sure momma" she had replied. She was always eager to help her mother with whatever she wanted help with. Her brother on the other hand acted "too cool" to help with things like decorating the house for Christmas, let alone the Christmas Tree._

 _"_ _Will please help us." Her mother urged. "Okay mom, I guess" He replied, not wanting to let his mom and sister know he did really enjoy helping with the decorations. He just needed to pretend the task was below a young teenage boys duties. Not to mention letting his dad get a glimpse of how he really did enjoy helping his mom and sister._

 _"_ _Hey Daddy! how does this look?" Lizzie asked her dad as he walked into the room bringing more decorations into the family room where they were all busy working on various things._

 _"_ _It looks wonderful Lizzie, you sure do have a knack for decorating the tree!" her dad exclaimed, while watching his daughters face light up with joy._

 _They had spent the afternoon decorating the tree and the outside of the house. There was nothing better in their lives right now. They were such a close knit family whose horse farm was often the meeting place for other family members and friends. They enjoyed entertaining guests, having friends over to ride the horses across the fields and trails that encircled their home. Often times Liz and her mother would saddle up the horses and take them out at night when it was snowing and the moon was shining brightly over the fields. She relished this time with her mother and found herself wanting a relationship just like theirs when she had her own children. She also enjoyed tagging along with her dad on business trips, learning the tricks of negotiation in the business world._

 _Christmas Day Will and Elizabeth would run into their parents room to wake them, wanting to know what was left for them under the tree downstairs in the family room. They opened presents, Liz and Will bantering back and forth about who got the better presents, who's were more expensive, etc. Her parents just sitting back and watching their little family in all its glory on Christmas morning._

 _Elizabeth cherished her family and held them in the high regard that they were truly a perfect American family. That is until tragedy struck, leaving Will and her parentless. It happened so fast, a drunk driver had ran a red light in town, plowing into the side of her parents car as they were traveling home from an evening out with friends._

"Hey babe, where did you go?" Henry asked, calling her back into the present.

'Oh sorry, I guess I was just remembering the last Christmas Will and I had with our parents." She said to him, trying to hide the tears in her eyes and the shake in her voice.

"It's okay, the kids were just getting a little worried, they kept asking you questions, but you didn't respond." Henry told her, not wanting to make her feel like she had completely neglected watching her own children decorate the Christmas tree. "What has you thinking about it? Does it have to do with Wills visit here the other month?" Henry asked, knowing that is exactly what had triggered her thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't understand with everything we have been through, how he can just abandon Annie and Sophie like he has. We were such a close family before mom and dad died, maybe its just his way of not getting to close to anyone again. Maybe that's why I have such a fear of something happening to him. Henry, I'm sorry for bringing the mood down." she said to her husband, as he pulled her into a warm, reassuring embrace.

"It's okay babe. How about we go out and get some fresh air?" Henry suggested.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! All five of us, or just the two of us?" she asked, desperately wanting it to just be the two of them. They hadn't had much time alone lately, and she didn't want to worry the kids if she really let the tears fall. There was something soothing and refreshing about the cold December air hitting against your face making all your troubles disappear.

"I thought it could just be the two of us, I already said something to the detail, so they are ready when we are." He replied back to her, knowing she'd need some time alone with him to let her thoughts and memories clear out of her mind.

"Thank You Henry, I love how you always know exactly what I need. Please don't ever change, Ever!" She said, leaning up to kiss him.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I hope you are all enjoying this story! Please keep the comments coming, I love reading them all!**

Christmas Eve

"Hi" She said as she walked into the kitchen, finally able to leave the office and come home.

"Hey you" Henry replied back, leaning down to give her a kiss. "Are you going to go to church with us tonight?" he asked, not knowing if she would be feeling up to it or not, she had had a long day at the office and ended up staying later than they had all anticipated.

"Of course I am." She replied back, there was something about being in church Christmas eve surrounded by lit candles and listening to the singing of "Silent Night" and "O Holy Night". They were two of her favorites, even thought she didn't sing, she enjoyed listening to the church full of people singing.

They headed to church, all five of them. Jason didn't want to go and tried to raise a fuss about it, but Henry put an end to that quickly. He had always grown up going to church, and being a religion professor, there were no valid arguments about skipping church on Christmas Eve.

After the hour long mass, they headed back home. Normally they would have drove around looking at all the Christmas lights that decorated the city, but seeing as how her detail involved three different vehicles, it would have been impossible to enjoy the sight seeing.

"How about when we get home we light the fire and watch a movie?" Ally suggested.

"Yeah, I really like that idea!" exclaimed Stevie, who would have loved to be out with friends tonight, but after all Christmas time was family time, and with everything they had been through she wouldn't miss it.

"Ugh, do I have to?" Jason whined. It's not that he hated watching movies, he knew that in the end it would be some sappy movie his mom and sisters would pick, and knowing them, they would either all end up crying, or his parents would end up making out on the couch. Such was the life of anarchist who's parents had so much love and devotion to each other.

Henry smirked at his son, "of course you do, its family night, Jas. You know the drill" He caught Liz with a smirkle on her face as well.

"Yeah I do know the drill, which is why I don't want to…They are going to probably pick some sappy movie and end up crying, OR you and mom will end up making out on the couch because you lost interest in the movie." Jason retorted back.

"The kids got a point." Liz said, chuckling at her son. "I for one vote for the making out on the couch part." she replied to all of them, knowing it would drive the kids crazy. They knew their parents love for each other was so strong and deep, but hated seeing them making out, thought Henry and her both enjoyed grossing them out, to a point of course.

"We thought we'd let you pick the movie, Jas" Stevie and Ally said at the same time, sharing a knowing look. They loved conspiring together whether it was for or against their little brother.

"Alright!" He exclaimed, joyous at the fact his sisters were letting him choose the movie tonight. "I think we should watch Jurassic World"

"Okay, sounds good to us, you can watch the dinosaurs, and we can watch Chris Pratt run through the island." Ally and Stevie both replied at the same time. This comment caused their parents and Jason to roll their eyes.

Setting up the living room to watch the movie, Henry lit the fire, Ally and Stevie made the popcorn, Jason got the movie ready and Elizabeth helped get hot chocolate ready for the kids, and some wine for Henry and herself. They all enjoyed the movie, the girls enjoying the looks of Owen Grady, the super sexy hero in the movie, Jason enjoyed all of it, the action was the best part. As predicted, Liz and Henry ended up snuggling on the couch, not fully making out, but pretty close to it. Enjoying the comfort of the family finally being able to enjoy a night together with out Elizabeth being called into the office, or the White House.

Once the movie was over they all said their good nights and headed to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you all enjoy this last chapter! Please, as always, leave some feedback and love! I can't wait for Sunday to get here, the promos are killing me! So much anticipation!**

Christmas Day

Opening her eyes, she smiled as she realized it was finally Christmas morning, turning her head, she laid her eyes on her sleeping husband. He finally looked relaxed and at peace. Almost content with how things were for him at work right now. He had been having a rough time with his new job, questioning his ethics and morals, but he was still the incredibly smart, handsome man she had fallen in love with over 26 years ago. Snuggling in closer to him she decided to just lay there and watch him sleep, taking his hand in hers, entwining their fingers.

He stirred slowly, opening his eyes, placing them on his beautiful wife. "Good morning baby" He said as she leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Good morning to you, and Merry Christmas my love" she replied back to him, leaning into his embrace for some sweet kisses.

They stayed in bed for another hour or so, enjoying each others embrace. Enjoying each others company and the peace that not having any obligations today brought to them. They had ended up engaging in morning sex, something they missed due to the fact that they hardly had time to lay around in bed together. The kids were well beyond the years of believing in Santa, so they didn't need to worry about them running into the bedroom, jumping on the bed dragging their parents out of bed to see what Santa had left beneath the tree.

"I guess we should get up and see if the kids are up yet." Elizabeth remarked, fully relaxed after their morning make out session, not really wanting to leave the bed and her husband, but there was something magical about watching the faces of the kids light up when opening presents.

"Yeah, you're right" Henry agreed, stealing a few more passionate kisses from his wife, before they got out of bed, put their robes on and headed down to the living room where they could hear the excited banter of the kids.

"Good morning guys!" Elizabeth said to her three wonderful children. How have they gotten so big? she thought to herself, missing the days of pre-teenage when they were excited to see what santa had brought for them. Now it was just waiting to see what mom and dad had gotten for them, and what each sibling had picked for each other.

"Merry Christmas mom and dad!" they all called out, getting up from their spots to hug her good morning, as Henry entered handing her a mug of coffee.

"So should we make breakfast first, or open a few presents first?" Henry asked. They had a tradition of making eggs, bacon, and cinnamon rolls for breakfast on Christmas morning.

"How about we open some gifts and then eat breakfast." Ally suggested.

They all agreed on Allys suggestion. Each kid went to their stockings to see what wrapping paper was placed inside. One of the tradition they had continued past the "santa" stage was that each kid got their gifts wrapped in a certain paper, and the clue as to who's presents were who's was in their stockings. Once retrieving the gifts that match the wrapping paper found in each stocking they sat on the floor around the tree.

"Do we have to go one at a time this year?!" Jason whined, he hated this part, because he was the youngest he always had to go last. Just for once he wanted to go first, or even better, they could all open at the same time.

"Well, mom and I were talking, and you guys can all open at the same time this year. You're not little anymore, and we don't really have tiny toys and pieces to keep track of, so we'll let you all open together." Henry said to his children. Although that was mostly the truth, he also didn't want to jinx Elizabeth getting a call from work and missing out on the kids opening their gifts. Now granted, they had been in agreement about what they were buying the kids, it was still always fun to see the reactions to what they had gotten.

Jason had gotten a few video games and some other tech stuff. His items were more expensive than the girls so it looked like he had gotten less, but he really hadn't. Allison had gotten clothes, make-up, and some sketch books and pencils. She was beyond ecstatic and immediately got up and hugged both of her parents. Stevie also had some clothes and make-up in her pile, she also had some school supplies, that were a necessary evil. The girls were always more practical and appreciated the books, pencils and other supplies they were given.

"How about we make that breakfast now?" Henry asked, knowing they each still had to open the gifts that were in their kids always just went to their stockings to see what paper was theirs, then after all the big presents were open they would turn their attention to the smaller goodies that were in their stockings.

"Oh good! We're starving!" all four said at the same time, eliciting laughter from everyone in the room.

Since Elizabeth was not allowed to help cook, she had excused herself for a moment, she had a special gift for each of the girls and wanted to sneak them into their stockings. She missed the one on one time with all of her children, and had caught the looks on their faces when she was called away so often, usually right after coming home. For the girls she had gotten them gift certificates for a day away at a spa, they could spend the day together getting massages and pedicures and manicures, all while having time together, like the days before her job as Secretary of State.

"It smells wonderful in here!" she exclaimed walking back into the kitchen, having successfully placed the certificates in the girls' stockings. "Lets eat"

They all enjoyed breakfast together in the living room surrounding the tree, while the fire crackled in the fire place. These were the moments that mattered. Family. Cleaning up the breakfast dishes once everyone was finished they settled back into the living room to finish opening their stockings.

The girls were more than ecstatic when they opened up their gift cards from their mom. Jason also had a special surprise in his stocking.

"Mom! really?! you got tickets to a Knicks game!? This is the best present ever! Thank you so much!" Jason exclaimed. Though he didn't want to admit it in front of his sisters and dad, he was so thankful for a chance to have some one-on-one time with his mother. He missed her, and needed to talk to her about some things he didn't want to talk to his sisters about. His dad was always there to listen, but sometimes a boy just needs time with his mom, and this would give him the perfect opportunity to spend some quality time with her. Her job had her so busy lately that he barely had seen her, let alone talk to her. Getting up from where he was sitting he walked over to her and gave her the biggest hug and a kiss on the cheek, telling her how much he appreciated his tickets. Walking back over to his spot to sit down, he thought he caught a tear trickle down her cheek, not a tear of sadness, but a tear of happiness and gratitude.

Allison and Stevie also got up from their spots and went over to hug and kiss their mother. She had tears for them also. Noticing this Henry touched her shoulder giving her a comforting squeeze, she flashed a knowing smile back at him, telling him she was okay. There was nothing better in this world than family, and hers was perfect. She was so grateful to have all four of them surrounding her on this Christmas Day, it helped push back the thoughts of her brother and if he was OK where he was, or if he had even bothered to call Sophie and Annie to wish them a Merry Christmas.

Later that night, after all the trash had been taken out and presents either put away or put neatly under the tree, they all joined together to watch another movie, this time it was Liz and Henrys turn to pick. They agreed to watch _Elf_ due to the fact that the whole family enjoyed this movie, and Elizabeth was not up to watching something sappy. The kids were perfectly okay with this choice, and they let their parents know. Elizabeth and Henry sat cuddled on the oversized chair as the three kids claimed their positions on the couch, sharing popcorn. They had seen this movie many of times, and the kids enjoyed it each and every time they watched it. Liz and Henry on the other hand, had no problems tuning the movie out to focus on cuddling and kissing, something that they both missed. Once the movie was over the kids said good night and headed up the stairs to their rooms. Liz and Henry stayed right where they were, cuddled on the chair watching the fire crackle in the fireplace, while the lights continued to light up the tree.

"Thank you Henry for always being there for me, for being my touchstone when things get rough, when I'm not the easiest person to live with. You truly are an amazing husband and father, and I couldn't have asked for anyone better." Liz said to her husband, leaning up to kiss him when she was done speaking.

"THank you Mrs. McCord for being the perfect mother and wife. Babe I know its been tough lately, but this will never change. There have been times where I had doubts, but then you always come home and make everything okay again. I could not have asked for a better mother to my children, and partner in life. You are my everything Elizabeth Adams McCord, and you will always be. I love you now more than ever, even through the tough times, WE always come back to whats important, and this is whats important." Henry said to her, looking directly into her crystal blue-green eyes as they sparkled in the dancing light from the fire with a hint of happy tears forming.

"Merry Christmas my love" Henry said to her, handing her a small gift box tied perfectly with a bow.

"Oh Henry! It's absolutely stunning!" she exclaimed, taking the Platinum diamond infinity ring out of the box, putting it on her right ring finger.

"I want you to know, that no matter what happens in our jobs, we always have this to come home to. The infinity symbol means that I love you infinitely and will love you forever, like a circle it has no beginning and has no end." He said, starting to get a little raspy, trying to fight back emotional tears. " I know you don't need another ring to remind you, but I thought it was perfect for us and where we are right now in our lives, forever we will always be together."

As soon as Henry stopped talking she took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately and deeply, letting him know that he means everything to her now, forever, and always. Breaking apart, to come up for a breath after a few minutes, she reached into her pocket of her robe and pulled out a square box, also beautifully adorned with a simple bow. Handing it to him he slowly pulled the bow apart and opened the box. Lifting the lid he displayed a platinum bracelet engraved with the words "forever and always yours~ love Elizabeth". On the underside she had the verses of 1 Corinthians 13:4-13 engraved, reminding him of their vows they had stated over 25 years ago.

"Babe, its perfect, as are you! Thank you" He said pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

Breaking apart they gazed into each others eyes as the flames danced around them. "Merry Christmas my love" they both said at the same time. With that they headed up to bed to continue what was starting in the living room. Making passionate, comforting love that night, they reassured what they always knew, no matter what is going on around them they will always have each other, and their wonderful children.

-Fin-

Merry Christmas/ Happy Kwanza/ Happy Hanukkah/ Happy Holidays from my family to yours! 3


End file.
